El viaje hacia el altar
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Draco y Hermione ya han aclarado sus sentimientos y están dispuestos a dar nombre a su relación, pero todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer hasta que llegue el Gran Momento: su boda. [Este fic es una compilación de momentos perdidos de Sin compromiso].
1. Prompt 1

_**Disclaimer** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _¡Bienvenidas! (Somos mayoría de chicas, así que fuck language)._

 _ **RECOMIENDO PASAR POR "SIN COMPROMISO" ANTES DE LEER ESTE FIC.** (Encontraréis el fic en mi perfil)_ _._

 _Como avisé en FB, llevo un tiempo pensando en que hay varias cosas que no conté sobre "Sin Compromiso" y que me gustaría compartir. Así, iré subiendo capítulos poco a poco, escenas sobre qué pasó entre el capítulo 12 (reconciliación) y el 13-16 (boda). No tienen que estar conectados necesariamente, pero sí que guardarán un cierto orden cronológico._

 _El fic consistirá en una recopilación de viñetas basadas en prompts. Si os gustó_ Sin compromiso _y queréis leer algo en especial sobre nuestra pareja y sus aventuras en el amor, podéis dejarme vuestra petición en el review (no acepto peticiones en reviews que son solo eso, quiero leer vuestra opinión también) o en mi página de FB,_ **MrsDarfoy** _. Pero solo aceptaré peticiones que estén dentro del marco cronológico que he mencionado, esto es, no acepto nada que implique algo que pasara después de la boda. Lo siento, chicas, nada de Hermione embarazada jaja._

* * *

 **EL VIAJE HACIA EL ALTAR**

* * *

 **Prompt#1:** De cómo Draco descubre que su madre no se escandaliza con facilidad

..

 **Parte I**

Desde que Draco y ella habían arreglado lo suyo, Hermione pasaba más tiempo en el piso de él que en el suyo. Pero que esa cama enorme fuera el lugar más cómodo del mundo no tenía nada que ver, o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse Hermione cada mañana cuando tenía que levantarse para ir a trabajar.

Por suerte, aquel día era domingo y no tenía ninguna razón para levantarse. Se dio la vuelta y observó la espalda desnuda de Draco. Sonrió mientras seguía la curva de su hombro con un dedo. Él se removió, murmuró algo ininteligible y se giró hacia ella.

―Todavía es temprano, duérmete ―gruñó.

―¿Cómo sabes que es temprano si ni has abierto los ojos? ―replicó ella, acercándose a él.

Draco pasó una mano por su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Entonces entreabrió un ojo, la miró, y volvió a cerrarlo.

―Sigue siendo temprano ―sentenció. Al sentir la mano de Hermione paseando por su abdomen, volvió a abrir los ojos y sonrió ―. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, se me ha quitado el sueño…

Con un movimiento rápido, Hermione se situó encima de él. Cuando sintió la erección de él rozándole el trasero sonrió de lado.

―Menos mal que estabas dormido.

Se besaron. Hermione mordió el labio inferior de Draco mientras las manos de él recorrían toda su espalda. Podía sentir en su abdomen cómo ella empezaba a mojarse.

Hasta que oyeron el sonido de la puerta abrirse y unos pasos. Se miraron, alarmados.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

―Ni idea. ―Draco se la quitó de encima sin miramientos y se puso los pantalones del pijama a toda prisa―. Solo un Malfoy puede abrir la puerta sin llave. ―Se quedó congelado―. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Como sea mi padre…! Miró a Hermione―. ¡Rápido, escóndete!

Hermione, que ya se estaba vistiendo, se quedó parada y frunció el ceño.

―¿Esconderme, por qué? ―preguntó. Fulminó a su novio con la mirada―. ¡¿Todavía no le has contado que estamos saliendo?! ¡Eres increíble!

Draco tiró de ella y la metió en el baño.

―Volveré en seguida. Intenta no hacer ruido.

Hermione bufó. Aquello era surrealista: tener que esconderse como si fuera una ladrona por miedo a lo que dijera Lucius Malfoy.

..

 **Parte II**

―¿Draco? ―llamó una voz femenina. Bueno, al menos no era su padre―. ¿Estás aquí?

―Sí, madre ―respondió Draco. Miró hacia abajo; al menos con el susto se le había bajado la erección. La saludó con un beso en la mejilla―. Estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué pasa?

Su madre, impolutamente vestida, fue hacia el salón y se sentó en el sofá.

―Tenemos que hablar. Hace más de una semana que no te pasas por casa. Tu padre empieza a sospechar que te pasa algo raro.

Draco suspiró. Evitaba a su padre como si de la viruela de dragón se tratara, porque sabía que en cuanto le contara que estaba con Hermione, no tendría Inglaterra suficiente para esconderse.

―He estado… ocupado.

Su madre sonrió.

―Disfrutar del noviazgo no cuenta como estar ocupado, por muy entretenido que sea, hijo.

―¿Quieres desayunar? ―cambió de tema él.

Narcissa se levantó.

―No, he desayunado antes de venir y tengo cosas que hacer. Solo he venido para invitarte a cenar esta noche. Solo si te sientes lo suficientemente valiente, claro ―añadió con sorna.

Draco tragó saliva.

―Creo que sí que iré.

―Bien ―respondió su madre con satisfacción. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de marcharse, se giró y dijo―: ¡Adiós, Hermione, querida! ¡Que sepas que ahora que parece que mi hijo se anima a sacarte a la luz, estaré encantada de que vengas a cenar la semana que viene!

Narcissa le dedicó una última sonrisa y un gesto de «¿Te crees que nací ayer, hijo?» antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Si alguien pudiera morir de vergüenza, Draco hubiera caído fulminado en ese mismo instante.

..

* * *

 _Me hace mucha ilusión reemprender esta historia, aunque sea de esta forma jajaja. Espero que a vosotras también os haga ilusión. Si así es, abajo a la derecha hay un cuadro donde podéis dejar vuestra opinión en forma de **review** ;)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Prompt 2

_¡Hola! Segundo prompt :) Me apetecía mucho describir cómo se enteraba Lucius de la relación de Draco y Hermione, y creo que esto encaja con el canon de SC._

* * *

 **EL VIAJE HACIA EL ALTAR**

* * *

 **Prompt#2:** De cómo Lucius Malfoy se entera de que su hijo está saliendo con Hermione Granger

..

 **Parte III**

Lucius Malfoy llevaba un buen rato pensando en qué hacer con su hijo: Draco llevaba un tiempo disperso. Si no lo conociera, diría que estaba viéndose con alguna mujer, pero su hijo no había tenido una relación estable en… bueno, nunca. Draco era un picaflor mujeriego que no sentaría la cabeza ni aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, desgraciadamente para Lucius.

Así, había decidido que era hora de tener una charla con él. De hacerle ver que debía responsabilizarse de su apellido. Quién sabía, tal vez ponerlo al cargo de alguna de sus empresas le sirviera para madurar. Y cuando eso estuviera hecho, tal vez no estaría tan reacio a deslizar un anillo de compromiso en el dedo de alguna joven de buena familia y mejor apellido…

En esas cavilaciones se encontraba Lucius cuando alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, su esposa entró y se aproximó a él. Lucius hizo como si hubiera estado revisando concienzudamente unos papeles en vez de divagando.

―¿Sí, querida? ―inquirió.

Narcissa clavó sus ojos azules en él, como evaluándolo. Su esposa tenía el inquietante talento de hacerlo sentir como si estuviera pasando un examen y no tuviera claro si iba a aprobarlo o no.

―Tenemos que hablar de Draco.

Lucius se irguió y sonrió.

―Sí, en eso mismo estaba pensando yo. Creo que deberíamos…

Su esposa negó con la cabeza, haciéndolo callar.

―He ido a verlo esta mañana y le he pedido que venga a cenar hoy. En la cena, si consigue reunir el valor suficiente, te contará que ha empezado a salir con alguien.

Las cejas de Lucius se elevaron con sorpresa.

―¿Tiene novia? ¡Por fin! ―exclamó. Al final parecía que no haría falta que se preocupara tanto por él.

Narcissa soltó una risita irónica. Lo miró con atención mientras decía:

―Su novia es Hermione Granger.

 _Hermione Granger..._

Durante unos breves (y maravillosos segundos), Lucius no supo ponerle cara a ese nombre. Hasta que recordó quién era.

Se quedó congelado tanto tiempo que Narcissa empezó a temer por su salud mental.

Finalmente, explotó.

―¡¿HERMIONE GRANGER!? ¿¡LA SANGRE SUCIA!? ―Se levantó con tal ímpetu que estuvo a punto de tirar la silla hacia atrás.

Si no hubiera estado tan enfadado, hubiera podido notar el brillo de diversión en los ojos de su esposa y el suspiro resignado que soltó.

―No me seas exagerado y siéntate ―lo instó.

Pero Lucius seguía dando vueltas por la habitación, murmurando maldiciones ininteligibles. De repente, se acercó a Narcissa y, arrodillándose ante ella, la miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

―¿Qué hemos hecho mal, querida? ―preguntó.

Narcissa miró hacia arriba, como pidiendo fuerza para soportar aquella tontería.

―Por Merlín, Lucius, eres un exagerado ―dijo pacientemente―. No es como si hubiera contraído la viruela de dragón y fuera a morir mañana. Además, ya sabes que desde la guerra las cosas han cambiado: la sangre ya no importa.

Lucius se levantó y le dedicó una mirada traicionada.

―¡Eso lo dirás tú!

Narcissa inspiró hondo. Tendría que haber dejado que fuera su hijo el que lidiara con Lucius, pero lo había mimado demasiado durante su vida y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Lo que hacía una madre por amor…

Miró cómo Lucius daba más vueltas por la habitación mientras preparaba su siguiente argumento.

―Tampoco es como si fueran a casarse mañana ―señaló.

Lucius se detuvo y la miró con los ojos entornados.

―¿ _Mañana_? ¡Eso implica que puede suceder algún día!

Narcissa decidió que ya había tenido bastante. Se levantó y contempló a su marido con el mentón levantado.

―No he venido para aguantar tus berrinches, Lucius. Tienes hasta la hora de cenar para decidir que aceptas la relación de tu hijo con esa chica, o tendremos otra conversación mucho menos agradable que esta ―sentenció―. Y tienes suerte de que haya más habitaciones en esta casa u hoy dormirías en el sofá.

Y se marchó, dejando a Lucius con la palabra en la boca y una expresión contrariada de lo más divertida en el rostro.

..

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? **¡Dejadme un review!**_

 _¡Y no olvidéis que acepto peticiones!_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	3. Prompt 3

_¡Hola! Hace una eternidad que tampoco actualizo este fic, pero en mi hiatus/estancia en Toronto he tenido tiempo de dedicarme a escribir, así que os traigo un nuevo prompt. Este me lo sugirió mi amiga querida Iris. Espero que te guste ;)_

 _No os perdáis las actualizaciones de_ «Prescindible» _y_ «Lo que la memoria esconde» _._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **EL VIAJE HACIA EL ALTAR**

* * *

 **Prompt#3** : De cómo Narcissa avergüenza a su hijo en una cena con Hermione (para _**Sam Wallflower**_ )

..

 **Parte IV**

Hermione levantó la mirada de su plato para observar a los demás comensales. Draco parecía en su salsa, hablando con su madre. Narcissa parecía muy tranquila, conversando con su hijo y saboreando el soufflé de chocolate que les habían sacado de postre. Cuando los ojos de Hermione fueron a Lucius Malfoy, lo encontró mirándola con intensidad, pero apartó la mirada con rapidez, incómoda.

Aquella era la cena más larga de su vida.

Y que fuera en la mansión de los Malfoy no ayudaba.

No había creído llegar tan lejos, la verdad. Cuando había visto a Lucius y Narcissa esperándolos a la puerta de casa, había tenido el instinto de echarse para atrás, pero Draco la había sujetado con más fuerza, obligándola a seguir andando.

―¿Dónde está esa valentía Gryffindor de la que tanto presumís?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Claro, como tu madre hizo el trabajo sucio, para ti es muy fácil ahora.

Pero la cena había trascurrido con toda la normalidad que podía otorgar un suegro enfurruñado que apenas intervenía en la conversación. Ni su esposa había conseguido arrancarle más que monosílabos.

Cuando terminaron el postre, le oyeron la frase más larga de toda la velada:

―Me retiro a mi despacho, no me busquéis.

Narcissa observó a su marido con aire divertido, pero no le hizo caso; en su lugar, se giró hacia Hermione.

―¿Cómo fue la boda de los Potter? Mi hijo no me contó nada. ―Desvió la mirada hacia la mano entrelazada que Draco sujetaba con la suya―. Aunque supongo que bien, por lo que veo. ¿Fuiste con ese jugador búlgaro, no? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

―Krum ―respondió su hijo con cierta reticencia. Seguía guardándole rencor, Merlín sabía por qué.

―Viktor.

Narcissa miró a su hijo durante un segundo antes de inclinarse hacia delante y mirar a Hermione con una sonrisa.

―Es bonito mantener el contacto con tus amigos de la adolescencia. ¿Verdad, Draco? ―Su hijo hizo un gesto indefinido con la cabeza ―. Es una lástima que tú y ese chico no siguierais siendo amigos. Recuerdo que más de la mitad de tus cartas durante cuarto año eran sobre Krum.

Draco se tensó y fulminó a su madre con la mirada.

―Creo que podemos cambiar de tema, ¿no, mamá?

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Hermione, inocentemente―. Si no estamos diciendo nada malo. ―Se volvió hacia su novio y apoyó la cabeza en una mano―. ¿Y qué decías en tus cartas?

Draco apretó los labios, pero su madre respondió por él.

―Algo así como que era el mejor jugador de Quidditch del mundo y que si podíamos transferirlo a Durmstrang para poder seguir relacionándose con él.

―Para haber pasado tantos años, qué bien te acuerdas, madre.

Narcissa movió la mano con un ademán.

―Tengo buena memoria, querido.

Hermione intercambió una mirada malévola con su suegra y decidió seguir jugando un poco más.

―Creo que Viktor vuelve a Inglaterra en un par de meses, le diré que valorabas mucho su amistad y quieres ir a tomar un par de cervezas con él ―sugirió, haciéndole ojitos.

Draco frunció los labios en expresión dolida. Se levantó.

―¿Dónde vas? ―preguntó Narcissa.

―¡Con padre, así podréis seguir burlándoos de mí a gusto!

Hermione puso cara de pena.

―¡Pero así no es tan divertido!

Draco cerró la puerta del comedor con un portazo mientras las dos mujeres estallaban en carcajadas.

..

* * *

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ya sabéis, cualquier opinión, en el review :) Nos vemos pronto :D_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	4. Prompt 4

_¡Hola! Sí, hace ochenta y cuatro años que no actualizo, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Es cortito, pero me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo. El señor Granger es uno de esos personajes secundarísimos que me encantan._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **EL VIAJE HACIA EL ALTAR**

* * *

 **Prompt#4:** De cuando Draco conoce a la familia Granger (para _**Jessica Barragan**_ )

..

 **Parte V**

Draco se giró hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha. Inspeccionó con ojos entrecerrados el nudo de la corbata y lo toqueteó hasta que creyó que ya estaba perfecto. Se tiró de las mangas de la chaqueta del traje para que quedaran perfectamente lisas e igualadas. Y sonrió ante la expresión hastiada de Hermione.

―Vamos a casa de mis padres, no a una recepción con la reina de Inglaterra.

―En primer lugar, no sé quién es esa señora ―levantó un dedo―; y en segundo lugar ―levantó otro―, la primera impresión es lo que cuenta. Solo la gente del montón habla de que lo importante es el interior. Ellos no pueden permitirse lucir todo esto. ―Se señaló a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se levantó, colgándose el bolso al hombro.

―Como sigas diciendo chorradas, todo eso no volverá a acercarse a todo esto ―se señaló a sí misma.

―Mi segundo nombre es silencio entonces ―dijo, ofreciéndole un brazo. Antes de que empezaran a andar, se giró hacia ella―. Entonces ¿estoy bien?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Les encantarás.

..

 **Parte VI**

No les encantó.

De hecho, el silencio que se prolongaba ya durante tres minutos enteros empezaba a ser incómodo.

Hermione miraba alternativamente a su padre y a su madre. La mujer se encogía de hombros; su marido era un hueso duro de roer, y cuando no le gustaba algo, costaba mucho hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y que Draco le hubiera guiñado un ojo a Margaret y besado la mano no ayudaba. No había nada que Adam odiara más que los aduladores y los chulitos. Desgraciadamente para Draco, eso era algo que le salía de forma natural.

―Bueno… ¿a qué te dedicas, Draco? ―Margaret decidió apiadarse del hombre.

«Por favor, que no responda "A ser rico"…».

―Mi padre posee diversas empresas, así que estoy aprendiendo el negocio familiar para cuando tenga que ocupar su puesto ―respondió, y seguidamente esbozó una sonrisa perfecta. Hermione le negó con la cabeza disimuladamente, así que la borró y adoptó una pose seria. Carraspeó―. ¿Ustedes son dentistas, verdad?

―Oh, no hace falta que nos trates de usted…

―Por mí está bien así ―señaló el padre de Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione vio la nuez del cuello de Draco subir y bajar varias veces. Pobre.

―Papá, no seas así.

Adam miró a su hija con las cejas enarcadas.

―¿Así cómo, cielo? ¿Crees que estoy siendo antipático? ―Se giró hacia Draco―. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Draco miró a Hermione primero y a su padre después. Casi podían verse las gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente, si no fuera porque los Malfoy no sudaban nunca. (Menos en la cama, ahí si no sudaba era porque algo estaba haciendo mal).

―Pues un poco sí, señor. ―Al ver la expresión sorprendida del hombre, añadió―: Lo siento, pero su hija me da más miedo que usted, y a ella la veo más a menudo.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Adam, pero el hombre estalló en carcajadas.

―Buena respuesta, hijo. Has pasado la primera prueba.

Draco sonrió, pero entonces miró a Hermione con aire preocupado.

―¿Primera? ¿Cuántas hay?

―No preguntes y disfruta del momento.

..

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ha sabido salir Draco del paso? Aunque creo que en el fondo Adam estaba en plan broma (espero)._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
